The Conqueror
by poeticlove88
Summary: From one world to the next, no matter where he goes Kairi always finds a fight. Deadly warriors, beautiful women, fights to the death. No problem. Possible harem. Check out poll


**Yo , what up fellow fanfics worldwide. I know that I haven't been working on my stories lately, There's so much going on in my life right that I don't know where to even begin to tell you all. **

**Though I won't bore you all with the boring details. Anyway this is a new crossover that I've beenthinking about for quite some time now. This will be my first Street Fighter/ Mortal Kombat crossover. **

**The setting will be during the events of ****Mortal Kombat 2011 game. I haven't played the****game YET, but I have seen the video cutscenes on YouTube, plus I know that it chronicles the first****three games except with some changes. **

**Now the character that I'm choosing from Street Fighter for****this story is called ****Kairi**.

**Now for those who aren't familiar with him, here's a little info on him. He is a character who appears exclusively in the **_**Street Fighter EX**_** series by ****Arika****. He debuted as a hidden character in the arcade version of the first game.**

** He follow the way of the Shura and fight, replacing his lost memories with the nature of a demon. His techniques and fighting style aresimilar to that of ****Ryu**** and ****Ken****. **

**Also Kairi inherited and succumbed to a power similar to the Satsui no Hado. Because of this, Kairi has the same abilities and power level as ****Akuma****, including his most lethal murderous technique ****Shun Goku Satsu**** and Zankuu Hadoken that he demonstrated in the EX Series**.

**Now even though there some MK characters didn't show up till later games, I'm going to add them to the story. Don't worry about my other stories, I haven't given up on them and will get to them soon. **

**Till then on with the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY STREET FIGHTER OR MORTAL KOMBAT CHARACTERS .**

**MK Realm**

_Death_

As far as the eye can see on the battlefield. Bodies of dead warriors littered the plains each mangle, broken, destroyed beyond barely recognition.

The bodies being feasted upon by vultures lying at the base of the Pyramid of Argus

This battle was brought on by the escalating bloodlust of many, both of good and evil.

Some fought for glory and power, some fought for vengeance, some for blood, many well known kombatants picked a side based on their strongest motives: achieving power, defeating a rival, saving the realms, or defecting based on morality, but ultimately all fought for the awesome power at the top of the pyramid

This battle was to be known as the Battle of Armageddon, where nearly all but two of the kombatants have been killed.

Those two fighters are the Thunder God, Raiden, and the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. Kahn had his powers increased and is currently engaged in a fight with Raiden.

As he easily gains the upper hand and taunts his victory _"Ha ha ha, where are the great Elder Gods now Raiden, your pathetic mortal kombat shackles me no longer" _said Shao Kahn while lifting up Raiden and proceeded to punching him four time before tossing him to the ground destroying the thunder god's medallion in the process.

Slowly stalking the fallen thunder God while summoning his war hammer he continues to _taunt " they act as dragons, but are mere toothless worms" _before placing his boot on Raiden's chest_ " My venom spreads, it's the end of all things, Armageddon" _he says as his body powers up. Raiden screams out_ " STOP "_

Picking up Raiden by the throat he says "_it is done, your time has passed" _before once again tossing him next to his broken medallion _" Ages wasted in foolish resistance, now is the dawn of my rule "_

Realizing the battle is lost, Raiden gathers up the pieces of the medallion and sends a cryptic message to his past self, including the words "He Must Win", moments before Shao Kahn kills him

* * *

**Street Fighter Realm**

Power

The air was saturated with it. On an empty and deserted dry plain in the middle of nowhere stood two individuals. The landscape around them was filled with small craters, broken trees, and general destruction .

One was wearing a black gi, .He has red hair, sharp, pointed teeth, and is wearing brown sandals. He has a tanned skin and crimson eyes, and wears prayer beads around his neck, with a visible black _Ten_ (天, _ten_, "heaven") kanji on the center bead .

He was seen with a a tightened rope around his gi. On the back of his gi, he has a red _Ten_ kanji (天, _Ten_). The aura surrounding the man was the blood red, the feeling of death , of despair , a chaotic energy and a demonic force surrounded the man.

The man or demon in man's form name was Akuma, master of the Satsui no Hadou ("Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou

The other individual wore a pair of white Karate pants and a black belt .His left eye was closed for the most part and there is a scar that runs down along the left eye.

He wore no shirt which showed off scars on his right shoulder and chest. There was an blue aura that enveloped him and his eyes were a pure white.

This man's name was Kairi, the wandering warrior with the mysterious powers searching for himself

Both warriors stood staring each other down waiting for the other to make a move _"__"To challenge me is to respect chaos, and to respect death!__ "__It's time for you to experience a million deaths in an instant!__" _says Akuma charging up one of his most deadly attacks the **Shun Goku Satsu** ("Instant Hell Murder") also called the **"Raging Demon"**

Kairi feeling the immersed power from started gathering energy to counter whatever Akuma was about to unleashed _" I will not die here, not until I reclaim my memory" _he said before charging towards Akuma.

Akuma with a smirk on his face at the young man's attempt to attack him let out a taunting laugh _" HA, come boy, come and meet your death "_ before gliding towards Kairi _"die one thousand deaths" _

Desperate to save his life from the savagery of Akuma's attacks, Kairi released an uncontrollable burst of ki from all over his body just before the two collided and just as Akuma was about to execute the Shun Goku Satsu on Kairi.

This burst stunned Akuma. Kairi was enveloped in light and disappeared from the battlefield.

* * *

**MK realm**

**Outworld**

An explosion of energy and lightning shook the forest leaving a small crater. Inside the crater we find Kairi lying on his stomach his clothed were torn, bleeding from his shoulders, knees, neck. Kairi body was in great agony. He open his eyes slowly as he rolled on his back to look up at the sky.

The sky was dark there was stars in the sky but he felt. But Kairi felt greatly weaken he couldn't do much but shortly Kairi's vision went black he lost consciousness. As the sound of someone's footstep were heard.

Several hands reached out grabbing Kairi by the shoulders as he was dragged by his unknown rescuer. Then a voice was heard _"Do you think its wise to spare this mortal's life?"_ a deep old man's voice spoke.

_"He is very weaken, just look at his wounds."_ A woman's spoke

_"__And what do you want me to do about it?"_

_"He can aid us. His wounds are serious but they aren't not fatal. It would please the Emperor if we have another warrior to to fight for us in the tournament. The tournament so will be over. The Earthrealm warriors wil most likelyl win. Even you know that, Lin Kung defeated Subzero and Reptile it won't be long until he owns the right to face you."_

_"__Lin Kung will not get that chance, he will have to face and defeat Prince Goro before he can face me. Fine then but if he doesn't his soul will be added to the power that I have gain."_

The woman spoke_ " I doubt you will regret this Shang Tsung"_

**I hope you people enjoy this first crossover with Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. Dark Champion by bunji the wolf gave me the inspiration to write this the way i feel i should say this to anyone who reads this fic.**

**The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. **

**Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! **

**You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long.**


End file.
